Porcine reproductive and respiratory syndrome (PRRS) is a new disease of swine, first described in 1987 in North America and in 1990 in Europe. The disease has since spread to Asia and affects most of the major swine producing countries of the world. Primary symptoms are reproductive problems in sows and gilts, including late term abortions, stillbirths and mummies, and litters of small weak pigs which are born viremic and often fail to survive. In addition, the syndrome manifests itself as a respiratory disease in young pigs which spreads horizontally and causes fever, lethargy, labored breathing, loss of appetite, slow growth, and occasionally death, often in association with other respiratory pathogens. The disease furthermore can be transmitted to sows and gilts via the semen of infected boars, either naturally or by artificial insemination. For these, and other reasons, PRRS has proven to be a difficult disease to control and therefore one of the most economically damaging diseases to the swine industry.
The causative agent of PRRS is the PRRS virus, which exists as two genetically and serologically distinct types (Murtaugh, M. P. et al., 1995, Arch-Virol. 140, 1451–1460; Suarez, P. et al., 1996, Virus Research 42:159–165). The two types are believed to have first entered swine populations independently, one in North America and the other in Europe, in the 1980's, from unknown biological reservoirs, possibly of rodent or avian origin. The European type, represented by the prototype “Lelystad Virus”, was isolated and sequenced in the Netherlands in 1991 (Terpstra, C. et al., 1991, Vet. Quart. 13:131–136; Wensvoort, G. et al., 1991, Vet. Quart. 13:121–130; Wensvoort, G. et al., WO 92/213751992 (PCT/NL92/00096), 1992; Meulenberg, J. J. M. et al., 1993, Virol. 192:62–72).
Both the North American PRRS virus and the European PRRS virus are classified within the family Arteriviridae, which also includes equine arteritis virus, lactate dehydrogenase-elevating virus, and simian haemorrhagic fever virus. The arteriviruses are in turn placed within the order Nidovirales, which also includes the coronaviruses and toroviruses. The nidoviruses are enveloped viruses having genomes consisting of a single strand of positive polarity RNA. The genomic RNA of a positive-stranded RNA virus fulfills the dual role in both storage and expression of genetic information. No DNA is involved in replication or transcription in nidoviruses. The reproduction of nidoviral genomic RNA is thus a combined process of genome replication and mRNA transcription. Moreover, some proteins are translated directly from the genomic RNA of nidoviruses. The molecular biology of the family Arteriviridae has recently been reviewed by Snijder and Meulenberg (Snijder, E. J. and Meulenberg, J. J. M., 1998, Journal of General Virology 79:961–979).
Currently available commercial vaccines against PRRS are either conventional modified live virus (cell culture, attenuated) or conventional killed (inactivated cell culture preparations of virulent virus). Several of these vaccines have been criticized based on safety and/or efficacy concerns. The development of a second generation of PRRS vaccines, based upon specific additions, deletions, and other modifications to the PRRS genome, is therefore highly desirable. However, since the PRRS viruses do not include any DNA intermediates during their replication, such vaccines have thus far awaited the construction of full-length cDNA clones of PRRS viruses for manipulation by molecular biology techniques at the DNA level. Very recently, a full-length infectious cDNA clone of the European PRRS virus has been reported (Meulenberg, J. J. M. et al., 1998, supra; Meulenberg, J. J. M. et al., 1988, J. Virol. 72, 380–387.).
The preceding publications, as well as all other references discussed below in this application, are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.